Histories strongest pokemon master!
by Remzal Von Enili
Summary: I don't even know any more. rated for sparse cursing.


**I don't even know anymore...**_ No. just no. I'm, done._

* * *

It's a scene that's played out before Brock many times before. Kid enters his gym with some half-assed team of Lv. 7 and 8 caterpie and pidgey with a random starter thrown in and hope they can scrape by and win a badge. _'well this is a nice change of pace no boast of superiority, and a Pikachu! not the best choice for a rock gym but the variety is nice" _In fact so far this encounter was almost completely different then usual. For one there were no pokeballs in sight on the child, in fact if it wasn't for the Pikachu on his shoulder Brock would think he was in the wrong place. Another strange thing was the childs build and choice of dress. Most kids starting their journey were Dressed in the best they had and thin with only average muscles (at best) and an abundance of energy. This child looked to be layered with muscle, nothing to thick but enough to tell that he could handle a good bit of weight. He was dressed in a simple pair of black sweatpants and some kind of thick vest. But the strangest thing of all was the calculating gaze that he had on brock, like a artist seeing a child playing with finger paints and claiming to be his equal. Desperate to somehow break the scornful look Brock began his introduction.

"Welcome to the Pewter city gym the stone gym. This is a 3 pokemon elimination style gym. So do you think you can beat me?'

The kid- no not a kid to calculating for a kid- The Challenger just gave him a look.

'More so than any other'

And with that the match began.

_'I'll start off with my geodudes to see what he's got if they don't take him out then I'll have to pull out Onix'_

In a toss and a burst of light appeared a pokemon resembling a rock with fists. Geodude was one of brocks go to pokemon and he was confident that it could take on whatever the Challenger had. He was a little disappointed when he saw the Pikachu move from it's trainers shoulder.

_'and here I was worried and worked up over nothing. I guess he is just another kid after all'_

But once again things departed the norm as the Pikachu stepped back and the trainer stepped forward shedding his thick jacket as he moved.

_'there is no freakin way he's this crazy'_

Brock was confused, the ref was confused, geodude was confused, hell if he was there even arceus would be confused.

'Pick your fighter'

And with a single sentence the doubts about his sanity were confirmed.

'I did'

With that Trainer changed at geodude in what many would consider the dumbest move ever, at least until they saw him punch the stone pokemon hard enough to crack chips off it's body and send it flying backwards. Since this was an official battle and not breaking any rules, after all who would ever consider fighting a pokemon with bare hands?!, Brocks only options were to fight or surrender. He chose fight. Ten minutes and two Geodude later Brock was almost convinced this kid wasn't human. He had fought two pokemon back to back with no weapons and came out of it slightly winder and a little sweaty. Brock was now no longer concerned with the kid holding his own so he sent out his last, and strongest, pokemon. Onix. The challenger took one look at it and began mumbling to himself. Straining his ears Brock picked up bits of what he said. 'attack joints...finns a weakness...eyes' and with those wordshe rocketed forward and began running along onix's stone body headed for the head. what came next was a tedious 15 minutes of running and dodging before finally reaching the finn and using it to steer the poor rock snake pokemon into wall after wall, until it was passed out with no hope of awakening for at least two days.

* * *

Three days later The trainer - if he could be called that- who's name brock had learned was ash was packed up and ready to leave, after finding and ruthlessly beating brocks father and sending him home so that Brock would be free to go where he pleased. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that brock had refused to leave his brothers and sisters alone to play traveling chef/medic for ash. Nothing at all. Only one last thing to settle.

"ash I have to ask why don't you let your pokemon battle?'

This was honestly something that was bothering brock. Ash had pokemon, in fact he had al least four others not counting Pikachu, and yet he fought brocks pokemon himself. It was extremely strange.

For a second brock thought he wasn't going to answer.

then he spoke.

"when I was little I boasted and bragged of being a pokemon master one day with hordes of pokemon at my command. I laughed, belittled, even attacked people I kept on like this til pretty much everyone was sick of me. eventually I realized that everyone was so sick of it they spent as little time with me as possible'

He turned to brock and fixed him with a stare just shy of depressed.

"Have you ever been rejected by even your own mother and know that it's all your fault?'

He turned and began packing and suddenly Brock could breath again now that he wasn't pinned in place by those eyes.

'By then I had almost no way of earning forgiveness and was considering giving up on pokemon and moving somewhere to be by myself when I met a strange man'

A new look flashed across his face, not that brock could see it what with ash's back to him but never the less he could hear it in his voice, joy.

' he was a strange man, drinking morning, noon, and night. Picking fights with anything that moved, quick to anger, quick to argue. and quick to see a lonely little boy and offer some advise.'

* * *

_MOTHER FUCKING FLASHBACK!_

* * *

_A little ash is seen sitting next to a giant of a man. 'Listen kid I don't know what you did, or who you did it to. I know you want to be the strongest and this aint the way to do it!' As he began to speak a strange infectious passion entered his voice __**"When your afraid, just train! when something doesn't feel right just train! When you don't believe in yourself anymore, just train! The only thing that won't betray you is your**_** training."** After giving ash a few seconds to soak it in he continued. 'course a few training partners never hurt' And with that the strange drunk named shio sakaki walked out of ash's life leaving behind nothing but some sake bottles and a changed boy.

* * *

flashback end

* * *

With that Brock knew the conversation was over. So he picked up his pack and followed his new friend and over the years as he saw ash beat on pokemon after pokemon he wouldn't bat and eye.

* * *

_**Well that's done. now in case you haven't guessed yet this is a pokemon kenichi crossover (both of those being things I don't own) Now I'd just like to say the part in bold in the story is a direct quote from sakaki.**_


End file.
